


Made it This Far

by Ree_Dragon



Series: Beyond Their Star [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I guess there's romantic relationships going on but they're very much in the background, I'll touch on it more in future one-shots, Let's just enjoy Peridot for a little while, Mind is blanking so more tags may or may not come later, This story started out so different..., friendships too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ree_Dragon/pseuds/Ree_Dragon
Summary: Peridot makes some discoveries about herself as she goes through what should have been a normal day.





	Made it This Far

She really should be running.  That was what any sensible worker-class gem would do if they saw a sword-brandishing enemy charging full-speed toward them.  That was what basic instinct told her.  Stars, that was what she had done when she found herself unarmed and stranded in an enemy base after her first - and so far only - regeneration!

Instead, Peridot counted down, waiting for the right moment.  Then, when her opponent was sufficiently close, she dropped down into a low crouch, slashing up and forward in an attack that would either catch her opponent in the knees or force her to dodge.  Either way, the charge would be interrupted, and Peridot would have an opening for her own attack.

Well, that was the plan.  It seemed to work, too - for all of three seconds.  Peridot had counted on her opponent jumping.  What she hadn’t counted on was the other gem kicking her arm, making her lose her grip on her sword.  The sword glowed and clattered across the arena, far out of her reach.

“Eep!”  She ducked around the other gem - who took a moment to land and regain her balance - and charged toward her sword.  Peridot had a head start…she just had to keep moving as fast as she could, and she had a chance of retrieving the sword before her longer-legged adversary caught up.

She’d managed to close about half the distance when the sword shot away again, clanking against the rubble near the edge of the arena.  …Yeah, with Blue’s magic, that had been a bad, pointless idea.  But what should she do now?  She didn’t have any powers, unlike everyone else she lived with.

Footsteps sounded behind her, bringing her mind back to the fight.  She turned around, eyes widening as her opponent readied her sword.  Then an idea struck her and she charged at her foe, diving before she came in reach of the sword and rolling into the other gem’s ankles.  She stumbled, and Peridot pushed her the rest of the way, tackling her on the way down and pinning her by her shoulders to the arena floor.  The other gem shook slightly, letting out a breathy noise that could either be sobbing or giggling.

“That’s enough for today.”  Pearl approached the two.  “Well done, Peridot.  Blue…try to take this a little more seriously.”

Blue attempted to maneuver her arms underneath her, and Peridot scrambled back to release her and give her room.  The taller gem was smiling, at least - that had definitely been giggling.

Pearl sighed.  “I know it feels safe to train here, but you two are using real swords.  One wrong move could end in the loss of your form or even a crack in your gem.  You have to try your hardest at every moment.”

Blue nodded and calmed a bit, though the smile refused to leave her face.  The headband she projected during their training sessions disappeared in an arc of light, and her hair fell down over her eyes.  She stored her sword in her gem and looked behind Peridot, focusing for a moment or two with her arm outstretched before Peridot’s sword flew into her hand.

“Thank you.”  Peridot took the sword as it was offered, ignoring the irritating presence of that smile.  She knew Blue didn’t mean anything bad by it - she was just excited by…something.  Peridot had no idea what - she’d lost the fight.  If anyone should be happy, it should be Peridot herself.  And she was, behind the confusion at her companion.

Blue was turning into a real Crystal Gem, she guessed.  The Crystal Gems did and felt all sorts of things that defied all reason and logic.  Even after becoming one of them, Peridot was nowhere near close to understanding it.

“We should head back.  Come on, you two.”  Pearl started up the steps and Blue followed.

Peridot sprinted after them and kept pace beside the blue gem, her gaze locking on the symbol of the diamonds.  She’d come a long way from the loyal Homeworld Kindergarten Tech she’d once been.  She didn’t even know what she qualified as, anymore.  Pearl was trying to turn her into some sort of warrior, but she knew she’d never be as adept as a quartz or even a ruby on any battlefield.  She had maybe half a year of training, and no real strength or powers to speak of.  She was willing to try, but she didn’t know what she could offer in a battle.  At least, not one where she had no access to her robot or any other tool or weapon she created.

They made it to the warp pad and then home without incident, though Blue startled Peridot as soon as they arrived by bolting out the door - hurrying to make sure she didn’t miss the mailman, Peridot was sure.  Beside her, Pearl sighed and shook her head, and then made her way into the kitchen to make sure Steven had cleaned up after his breakfast.

Where… _was_ Steven, anyway?  He didn’t have any plans - at least, none that he’d shared with her - but he didn’t seem to be anywhere in his room.  Garnet wasn’t here, either.  Were they on a mission together?  Or was he somewhere in town?  Come to think of it, everyone else was missing as well.  It was only Peridot and Pearl there, and Pearl was busying herself with scrubbing the counter, oblivious to anything else in the world.

It was too bad Amethyst wasn’t here - this would be the perfect time for one of her jokes.

Movement outside the window caught her attention, and she looked in time to see a blue form land on the railing just outside.  She grinned at that.  Yes!  She could spend some time with Lapis!  Time with Lapis usually went well - at least, they’d been past the point of her yelling or flying off for some time now.  Of course, the toleration was only barely there most times, but that was fine.  She was slow to warm up to anyone who wasn’t Steven.  Peridot just had to be patient and friendly, and then - someday - Lapis would be nice to her like she was to Steven.

Peridot made her way to the door and opened it slowly and carefully.  She stepped outside, trying to make her footfalls heavy enough to create an obvious sound but light enough that it wasn’t too loud.  One time she’d walked too quietly, and her cheerful greeting from behind the blue gem had resulted in a loud scream, a black eye, and Lapis disappearing for a solid week.  It was…best to avoid another instance of that.  Steven spent the whole week worried, even after Garnet assured him for the twenty-seventh time that Lapis was safe and would return eventually.

The blue gem stiffened at about the second step, and Peridot stopped, waiting.  A moment later, Lapis seemed to sag against the railing, looking somehow smaller than normal despite any lack of shapeshifting.

“What do you want, Peridot?” Lapis’ voice was low, but not to the point of being hard to hear.  It was…not quite sad.  Well, not sad like the other gems sounded when they were sad.  She sounded exhausted, or defeated.

Then another thought occurred to Peridot, and her eyes widened.  “How did you know it was me?”

“I know the weight of your footsteps,” the blue gem responded, inching to the side to give Peridot room to stand beside her.  “And you’re the only one that just stops when I hear you.”

“Garnet stops,” Peridot pointed out as she accepted the offer, leaning against the railing and staring out at the ocean.  She didn’t want to stress her companion out further by staring at her for long.

“Garnet leans against the wall of the house,” Lapis corrected. “Pearl retreats.  Steven, Blue, and Amethyst join me without hesitating.  Greg starts talking.  Connie hurries inside…or to the warp pad if I’m inside when she visits.”

Huh.  Lapis was surprisingly observant.  Peridot glanced at her, but the blue gem’s face was turned away from her.  “And the mailman?”

Lapis snorted.  “He’s entirely focused on Blue and Steven unless someone else greets him.  He’s nothing to worry about.”

Peridot’s arms twitched, and she gripped the railing to prevent herself from crossing them.  She also bit her tongue to keep from responding with a curt “and we are?”.  Lapis was being amicable - if Peridot wanted to keep her this way and keep gaining her trust, she had to be very…delicate in her words and actions.  Besides, Lapis had reason to be cautious.  Six thousand years was a long time to be trapped in a mirror with no one to help her or even recognize her as a fellow competent gem.  Add to that Jasper’s - and Peridot’s own - deplorable actions since the start of their ill-fated mission, and the blue gem had plenty to be nervous, upset, and even angry about.

“It’s a beautiful day out,” Peridot said instead.  Inconsequential back on Homeworld, but weather was actually a thing here!  It wasn’t always bright and clear in the day and dark and starry at night.  Sometimes water fell from the sky!  Sometimes electricity shot up from the earth, heading into the clouds with a frightening roar.  Sometimes the wind was so strong it was difficult to walk in a straight line - okay, she struggled with that anyway from time to time.  Sometimes hard balls of ice fell instead.  It was great!  Well…not that last one, but that at least was interesting from a purely scientific standpoint.

“You don’t have to talk to me,” Lapis stated simply.

“But I want to!” Peridot protested, a bit too loudly.  She cringed, but relaxed after a moment when Lapis didn’t react.  “That is, if you want to.  I…uh…don’t want to upset you.  It’s not too late for that, is it?”

Lapis stared at her a moment - her expression almost fierce enough to be a glare.  Then her features softened and turned her gaze back to the sand.  “No.”

“Okay, then…”  Peridot studied Lapis for a moment, trying to read her face.  Steven was so good at that.  Peridot was…learning.  Slowly.  Especially when it came to Lapis.  She was trying and improving, but there was still so much about the blue gem that went beyond her understanding, even as Steven and the other Crystal Gems tried to teach her.  Right now, all Peridot could tell was that Lapis was focused.  On what?  Peridot followed her gaze as best she could, eventually spotting Blue and the mailman not far from the mailbox.

Oh.

They were too far to hear whatever the human was saying, but Peridot could see that the blue Pearl was smiling, her posture far from the perfect rigidity most Pearls adopted - that Blue herself tended to use in the house or around the other gems.  It was weird to see her shoulders sagged and knees slightly bent.  Was it because he was a human?  She imagined the organic creatures here would be less intimidating.  Even Pearls possessed strength greater than that of most humans, after all.  Or…was it her friend himself that put her at ease?  He seemed friendly enough.  Peridot didn’t know him, but Steven only ever had kind things to say about him, Blue was always overeager for him to drop by, and the other gems at least tolerated his presence.

“You could probably join them if you wanted.”  Peridot watched the two - Particularly Blue as she fixed her bangs and momentarily exposed part of one of her large, pale eyes.  “You and Blue are close, right?  I doubt she’d mind.”

“I’m fine here,” Lapis stated.  “I just want to see how far this gets today.”

Peridot frowned.  “How far what gets?”

Lapis let out a brief, snorting laugh.  “They don’t teach Peridots anything beyond technology, anymore, do they?”

Peridot blinked at her, and then turned back to stare at Blue and Jamie, studying them.  “So enlighten me.”

“Just watch,” Lapis responded.  “They’ve been smiling almost constantly this whole time, and look at how casual Blue’s being.  She’s not even that comfortable around Steven, yet.”

“That’s because Steven is a quartz gem,” Peridot pointed out.  “Quartzes are generally intimidating, and I haven’t known a single one to be gentle with a Pearl.”

“Steven’s gentle with everyone,” Lapis responded, her voice going quiet.  “Even when they don’t deserve it.”

Was that a dig at Peridot?  …No, probably not.  Lapis would insult her more directly than that.  Peridot cleared her throat.  “Yes, well, the Crystal Gems are an eccentric group.  They don’t factor in to basic programming, once you get used to them.”

Lapis snorted.  “For re—”  She trailed off, staring out over the beach.  “That’s new.”

“Huh?”  Peridot looked down at the beach.  What was new?  She didn’t see anything that wasn’t always there.  Well, other than that odd structure Steven made out of wet sand early that morning.  Then her gaze fell on the human and gem pair, just in time to see them disappear around the cliff together.  “Oh.  I wonder what they’re doing.”

There was movement beside her, and the green gem looked up to see Lapis perched on the railing, wings formed and outstretched.  “Wait - what are _you_ doing?”

“Making sure she doesn’t get into trouble.”  Lapis jumped into the air and flew off, disappearing around the cliff.

Peridot watched her go, fingers twitching as the memory of her own version of flight ran through her mind.  Sometimes, she really missed her limb enhancers.  They could do everything - flight, running up vertical surfaces, shooting enemies…and accessing her old reports.  She wouldn’t be able to do that last thing, anymore.  Her accounts had to be locked by now.  Still, they’d be very useful to have again.  Then she could be immediately useful to the Crystal Gems for reasons beyond her far superior intellect.

Ah, well…the limb enhancers were lost and broken.  She’d just have to make do with her primitive robot and whatever resources she could scrounge up from the barn and any ancient gem tech she stumbled across on this planet.  It would take time, but she could manage.  She was at least good at adapting.

And…she smiled.  The conversation with Lapis had been short, but it was peaceful.  Pleasant, even.  She could call that a success, right?  She truly was The Great and Lovable Peridot!

But now what should she do now?  She didn’t want to be by herself, but it seemed like everyone else was intent on doing their own thing today.  They couldn’t all be out the entire day though, right?  If she kept herself busy, she’d have company again in no time!  Peridot looked between the beach and the house.  So where did she want to spend her alone time?

She was still working on deciding when a shadow fell over her, giving her only a moment to process what was happening before a familiar yell and a tremendous weight greeted her.  She fell on her back on the deck, staring up at the purple lion that was now pinning her down by her shoulders.

“Hello, Amethyst.”

Amethyst cackled and dissolved into light, reforming into her usual shape a moment later.  She pulled Peridot to her feet and wrapped her in a tight hug.  “Sorry, I couldn’t resist!  You were just standing there.”

“It’s fine.”  Peridot dusted herself off and grinned at the purple gem.  “I’m actually grateful for the company.  It’s quiet here without everyone around.”

“Yeah, it can get pretty lonely sometimes.”  Amethyst threw open the door of the house and stepped inside, beckoning Peridot to follow.  “Not as much lately with you three here.”  She headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge.  “You want somethin’ to eat?  I think there’s still that half of a hamburger from last week somewhere in the back.”

“I’m fine.”  Peridot scrambled onto the counter and sat down facing her companion.  “I still don’t understand why you eat so much when your body already has all the energy it needs.  Isn’t it…inefficient?”

“Nah.”  Amethyst dumped several different food items on the counter beside Peridot and started to assemble them in a sloppy stack.  “It’s fun!”  She kicked the fridge door closed and poked lightly at Peridot’s shoulder.  “You seemed to enjoy yourself with the french fries.  And the pizza.”

“Well, yes,” Peridot conceded.  “It’s just…you could get called to fight at any point, and food does tend to turn rancid.”

“That hasn’t stopped her before!”

Peridot jumped at Steven’s sudden comment.  She turned to him, hopping off the counter.  “Steven!  You’re back!”

“Yep!” the quartz-human hybrid beamed at her.  “Connie has school and studying and tennis, so we don’t get to hang out much now that summer’s over.”  He walked to the sofa and set his bag down in the middle, plopping down right beside it.  “How was training?”

“I won!” Peridot kept the other half of her sentence - “against a Pearl” - to herself.  The Crystal Gems held no such prejudices.  She tried not to, anymore, but the thoughts still popped up from time to time, and it was hard to stop them before they spilled out of her mouth.  She was getting better about that, thanks to Steven’s patience.

She could go whole days without remembering that Pearl and Blue were supposed to be beneath her, Amethyst was supposed to be the team’s leader, and Garnet was an abomination against gemkind.  Maybe, after a few more decades, she’d be just as comfortable as everyone else here.  She already had Lapis beat, in that regard.  Blue…well…she’d surpassed her, but only because she’d bothered to befriend some of the humans in town.  It was probably easy to adjust to life on Earth with guides that had been their from the start of their creation.  Maybe Peridot should try that…

…but not with Ronaldo.  Never with Ronaldo.  She shuddered at the thought.  The last time she’d willingly been in his presence, he’d gone after her for…stealing the colas, or something.  She still didn’t understand what he was talking about, but Steven assured her that she hadn’t done anything wrong, and she’d contented herself with avoiding him whenever possible ever since.

“You okay, Peridot?” Steven leaned toward her, studying her.  Probably trying to figure out if she was hurt anywhere.

“I’m fine,” Peridot assured him quickly.  “I just had a sudden unpleasant thought.  Very minor, nothing to worry about.”

“Okay…”  Steven didn’t sound convinced, but he didn’t push.  Instead, he turned his attention to Amethyst, who had shapeshifted into a wolf and was now scarfing down her food stack as messily as possible, getting bits of food all over herself, the counter, and the floor around her.  “Hey Amethyst, how much food did you use for that sandwich?”

“Don’t worry, bud, I saved you some.”  More food fell out of Amethyst’s mouth as she spoke, and she paused to snap it back up and swallow.  “Maybe a few meals’ worth.”

“Aw, Amethyst…”  Steven frowned.  “That was supposed to last all week.”

“It’s okay, dude.”  Amethyst shifted into her normal shape and stretched.  “Greg has, like, a bajillion dollars now, right?  I’m sure he can part with a few hundred more for food.”

“Yeah, but I’d like him to buy a house with some of that,” Steven responded.  “Something nice - two bedroom, two bathroom, spacious kitchen, fancy living room, a nice studio where he can write and record all his music…”  Steven grinned.  “Maybe something right here on the beach!”

Amethyst laughed and plopped down beside Steven, wrapping an arm around him.  “Can you really see Greg going for that kind of life?”

“Well, no…” Steven responded.  “It’d be nice, though, and I’m happy he at least has that option.  He won’t if he keeps having to spend it, though.”

Amethyst shrugged.  “He’ll be fine.  He still works at the car wash, doesn’t he?”

“That’s true.”  Steven seemed to cheer up at that.  He turned to Peridot.  “Come join us!  This is much more comfortable than the counter.”

Peridot slid off the counter, stumbling a bit as she landed but catching herself before she could fall on her face.  She sat down at Amethyst’s other side and turned to face the two.  She’d been lonely and Lapis hadn’t quite gotten rid of that feeling, so she should probably participate in the talking…except that she had nothing to add to the current topic.  Did that mean it was time to move on to a new one?

Well, she was going to do it, anyway.

“So, I know Steven was with his friend.  What have you been up to, Amethyst?”  That was a common, normal question to ask, wasn’t it?  She liked to think she was getting pretty good at this Earth life stuff, but she was still very much a work in progress, and she couldn’t count on anything she did or said to be the most appropriate option.

“Eh.”  Amethyst shrugged.  “Nothing unusual.  Killing time until Garnet has a mission for us or Pearl decides it’s time to clean the bathroom or something boring like that.”

Peridot laughed.  Yes, cleaning the bathroom!  Bathrooms were funny.  Pearl was funny too, sometimes.  “That’s just like Pearl.”

“What about you, Peridot?” Steven asked.  “Did training go okay?”

“Well, I won!”  Peridot beamed.  “Soon, I’ll be good at fighting just like the rest of you!”  She thought back on the day, trying to remember if she’d done anything else that was worth mentioning.  “Oh!  Lapis and I had a good talk, and now she’s stalking Blue, who went with Jamie somewhere earlier.”

Steven nodded.  “He was escorting her to her guitar lesson!  He was still there when I left, but they arrived as I was getting ready to take Connie home, so I guess he’s not too late on getting everyone else their packages.”

Escort?  Peridot frowned.  “But she doesn’t need an escort.  She’s a gem and he’s a human - she’s objectively the stronger of the two!”

“That’s not necessarily true,” Steven responded.  “I think Sadie stands a good chance against most of us.”

“Yeah, but we’re talking about Jamie here.”  Amethyst chuckled.  “I don’t see him winning a fight against anyone!”

“Amethyst!”  Steven shot her a sharp look.  Then his features softened.  “But you’re probably right.  He’s…how did dad put it again?  Oh yeah, ‘a lover, not a fighter’.”

Amethyst’s form melted into light once again and grew, assuming a size and shape more typical of quartzes.  When she reformed, though, she looked different from any quartz, sporting hair in weird places, a mask, and…what _was_ that outfit she was wearing?  “I guess not everyone can be both like us, huh Tiger?”

“I guess not.”  Steven grinned at her.  “At least he doesn’t have to be.”

“What is that form, anyway?” Peridot asked.  She’d seen it before, but never bothered to ask.  Instinct, maybe?  She would never have questioned a quartz back on Homeworld.  Amethyst and Steven were kind, though, and both made her feel comfortable here now that she’d defected.

And called Yellow Diamond a clod right to her face…  Peridot suppressed a shudder.  Even being enemies with the Diamonds now, she still couldn’t believe she’d been so careless.  What would she do if she ever ended up captured?  Her fate was likely to be awful beyond comprehension…  She’d just have to hope for a rescue, but how likely would that be?  She knew the Crystal Gems would try, but she’d read the reports.  She knew how chaotic a battlefield could be.  They may not even know she’s missing in time.

“Peridot?”  Steven leaned toward her.  “Are you okay?”

“Fine.  Sorry.”  Peridot shook her head to clear it and looked between her two friends.  Had they been trying to talk to her?  She’d been so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t heard a word.

“Amethyst is being a wrestler,” Steven explained.  “That’s what we do every week.  We go to the warehouse and fight other wrestlers as Purple Puma and Tiger Millionaire.  It’s pretty fun - you could join us sometime!”  He paused a moment, a thoughtful look forming on his face.  “You could be The Ocedot, or something!  Whatever you like!”

Fighting for fun?  Changing her shape into something that imposing to do it?  Peridot shook her head.  “I’ll pass.  Thank you.  Even if I wanted to, I can’t.”

Steven frowned.  “Why not?”

“Yeah, why not?” Amethyst repeated.

“Pearl says you two are getting better at fighting,” Steven continued.  “We could teach you all the wrestling moves until you get them.  It’s a bit different from sword-fighting but if you can learn that you can learn this.”

“I’m not like any of you,” Peridot responded.  “There’s nothing special about me.  I can’t shapeshift, or grow wings and fly, or project holograms everywhere, or…anything.”

“Sure you can!”  Steven beamed.  “All gems can shapeshift.  Maybe not that other stuff, but I bet you have some other cool powers to make up for it.  Like…you’re super smart, and you know a lot about gem history and technology.  That’s a pretty cool power.”

“Anyone with the patience to read through centuries of reports could understand that much,” Peridot countered.  She appreciated the encouragement, but she knew for a fact that she had nothing in the way of magic.  No one as recently made as her did.  “It’s fine. I’ve managed this long, haven’t I?”

Steven studied her a minute.  “Well, I know there’s something there.  Maybe you just need to unlock it somehow?  I didn’t have powers either, at first, but they’ve been coming to me as I go on more missions and stuff.  Maybe we just need to get you some practice?”

“Ooh, yeah!”  Amethyst cheered.  “We should totally get you used to shapeshifting, and then we can all be pieces of garbage scattered on the floor.  Pearl will freak out!”

“Or we can be a pride of lions,” Steven suggested.  “Except…lions are a bit big for beginners, aren’t they?  We can start with cats, and then move on to bobcats, and then leopards, and go from there!”

Peridot sighed.  Both quartzes were getting their hopes up way too high.  “It’s not going to—”

“Come on, P-dot!”  Amethyst interrupted her, grabbing her hands and pulling her to the center of the room.  “You’re never gonna learn if you don’t try.  It’ll be fun!”

Peridot frowned.  Neither one of them were in the mood to listen to her on this, though she knew what she was talking about…or did she?  She knew she had no powers because that was what she’d been taught back on Homeworld.  She’d been taught by the same gems that taught her that the Diamonds were supreme in their knowledge and wisdom.  Yellow Diamond herself had disproved that the last time they spoke.  What if there were other non-truths she didn’t know about?  What if…what if she really did have powers of her own, perhaps powers on par with Blue’s telekinesis, or Lapis’ wings and control over water, or Amethyst’s shapeshifting, or Steven’s shield and bubble?  Something that could help her protect herself - and her friends, she supposed, though they could easily take care of themselves -  even without the sword training!  If something like that was really in her, she wanted to find it.

“What do I have to do?” she asked.

Steven and Amethyst glanced at each other, smiling wide.  Peridot stared at them both, feeling uneasy.  A look like that was never a good sign.

“Steven, you could use a refresher course, so get beside Peridot.”  Amethyst stepped back and tied her back as Steven moved into position.  “All right - we still doing cat forms?”

“Actually, stretching out my limbs has been much easier than trying to turn into an animal,” Steven responded.  “Maybe we should try that first?  Well, if Peridot wants.”

“You two are the experts on this,” Peridot responded, attempting to mentally prepare herself for whatever was about to happen.  “I’ll follow your lead.”

Amethyst cracked her knuckles.  “All right, first thing we do is re—”

A crash and a yell that sounded like Garnet interrupted Amethyst.  She and Steven glanced at each other for a moment, and then both rushed outside.

“Wait!  I’m coming, too!”  Peridot rushed to retrieve her sword and then headed out the door after the quartzes, pausing for a moment at the top of the stairs to survey the scene.  Garnet was fighting a long furry thing roughly her height with a deep blue gem embedded in its chest.  A large gaping hole filled with sharp teeth seemed to stand in for its entire face, though the fur around its head was thick enough that it could easily be concealing any other features.  Its top and tail were covered with thin crystalline spikes.

Garnet charged toward the thing, dodging as it lunged at her and then aiming a punch at one of its legs.  Remembering that she should be helping, Peridot charged down the stairs and down the hill, waiting until her feet were safely on the sand before lifting the sword - she’d do absolutely no good if she ended up tripping and slicing herself up instead.  As she charged, two blue forms joined the other gems on the beach.  So it was her, Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, Lapis, and Blue…this monster shouldn’t be a problem, right?

The monster screeched as Garnet’s fist connected with its leg, making a disturbing cracking sound.  The monster’s front half collapsed onto the sand, just in time for a pale blur to connect with its chest.  The monster screeched and swatted, but Amethyst was already out of the way, uncurling from her spin dash and summoning her whip.  Steven was nowhere to be seen, but Peridot didn’t worry.  He had his bubble - he’d be safe.  Lapis was flying overhead, forming a wall of water around the fight to keep the monster contained.  Meanwhile, Blue…

Hmmm…  Where was Blue?  She’d been running this way just a moment ago…

The monster screeched again and whipped its tail around.  Garnet charged toward Peridot and lingered just long enough to grab her hand before dragging her toward the monster’s front.  Just in time, too - a second later and the tail would have slammed her to the ground, likely destroying her projected form.  Peridot looked up at Garnet, intending to thank her, but Garnet was looking up above the tail, her expression one of complete focus.

“Lapis, _move_!”

Peridot followed Garnet’s gaze - or did her best, since it was nearly impossible to see her eyes with that visor.  After a few moments, she spotted the dark blue gem hovering just within reach of the monster’s tail as it whipped toward her, still focused on her water wall and not reacting to the attack.  Peridot’s entire being froze at the sight.  What would happen to her if she didn’t react in time?  Garnet was charging toward the monster for another attack, but she’d never make it!  Lapis’ back was to the monster - what if one of those spikes smashed against her gem?  She’d be shattered!  There was no way Peridot could get up there, especially in time.  No one could!  But she had to do something!  She had to figure out a fast way up there and cut through the tail before it cut through Lapis or any of the other gems she’d grown to care about.

Peridot’s sword jerked out of her hands.  She watched it as it sliced through the air and cut through the tail, severing most of it from the creature’s body.  In the next few seconds, the creature disappeared, its gem dropped onto the sand, the water forming the barrier Lapis had created withdrew into the ocean and Lapis landed beside Steven, who withdrew the bubble protecting himself and a scuffed up Blue.  Oh, that was where she’d been.  Good idea, attacking the monster’s tail while kept safe in the bubble.  She should congratulate her for that.

But…why was everyone staring at her?

“Woo!”  Amethyst cheered and charged at Peridot, scooping her up and twirling her around.  “Nice one, Peri!”

“Yeah, that was incredible!”  Steven ran to join them.

“But I didn’t do anything.”  Peridot frowned in confusion.  “Blue used her powers to get rid of the monster.”

But Blue was staring at her too, hands clasped in front of her and mouth open in one of the widest smiles she’d ever seen on a Pearl.

“Peridot, Blue was in the bubble with me the whole time,” Steven explained.  “She can’t use her powers outside of the bubble when she’s in it.”

Peridot’s eyes widened.  She turned to Blue, who nodded a confirmation.  But that made no sense.  She didn’t feel as though she’d done anything but watch!

“Well done, Peridot.”  Garnet placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Wow, thanks…I think…”  Peridot stared at her hands and then at the sword, which was still floating in the air.  She focused on it, trying to will it to come to her.  And, surprisingly, it did, hovering in front of her until she grabbed it from the air.  That was that, then.  She really did have powers.  She really did have powers!

“I knew you could do it!” Steven exclaimed.  “We’ll have to see what else you can do!  And then we need to celebrate!”

“Let’s go to the arena,” Garnet suggested.  “There’s room there, and far less chance of injuring someone.”

“You mean right now?” Peridot asked.

“Why not?” Amethyst shrugged.  “You know Homeworld lied to you again, right?  Don’t you wanna see how powerful you really are?”

“Well, I suppose…”  Peridot looked toward the house.  She didn’t have any other pressing concerns…what would it hurt to go through another training session today?  She’d be a bit worn out at the end of it, she was sure.  She was worn out even now.  Still…she was happy.  Perhaps happier than she’d ever been.  When she’d first come to this planet, she didn’t think she’d ever want to be anything other than a kindergarten tech, but now she was becoming even more like a Crystal Gem, and life had never felt more right.

Amethyst grabbed her hand and pulled her up toward the house.  Peridot did her best to keep on her feet as they made their way up the stairs and then inside, moving toward the warp pad.  As soon as they reached it, Peridot felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Lapis giving her an odd, unreadable look.

“Peridot?” Lapis seemed oddly hesitant.

Peridot frowned in worry.  Was Lapis okay?”  “Yes?”

“Steven told me what you did.”  Lapis wasn’t looking directly at her.  She looked a bit pained, and maybe a bit confused, and…was she blushing?  It was slight, but her cheeks looked a little darker than the rest of her face.  “So…thanks.”

Peridot beamed at her.  “You’re welcome!  I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too.”  Lapis sighed.  “And…you too.”

Peridot’s smile widened.  Did this mean Lapis actively liked her now?  She wouldn’t ask - Lapis was clearly feeling vulnerable right now and she didn’t want to destroy any of the trust she’d gained today.  Still…new powers discovered, getting talked to by Lapis without approaching her first, her friendships with the others and all the encouragement that came with that…  She really was making strides in her new life.

All she had to do now was keep moving forward and upward.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for taking so long. Things have been very busy and I've been very unwell. I'm doing better, now. Not great or even good, but better. I think I can say I've settled in to life in Oregon. Doctor visits and such are still happening, but that's just gonna be my life for a while.
> 
> I've got more one-shots planned. I think I'm gonna do a one-shot for everyone I consider a major character for this series and then the multi-chapter story I have planned. Been looking forward to getting that far, but I've got a ways to go, yet.


End file.
